


moonlight sonata

by museme87



Series: jonrya prompt fills [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Unrequited Gendry/Arya, gendry POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/museme87
Summary: After following Arya to speak with her, Gendry sees more than he bargained for.





	moonlight sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: 
> 
> How about Gendry is giving Arya the heart eyes too much so Jon makes sure to make out with said woman in front of him and it leads to the bedroom

He follows her because he wants to talk with her about the past, about how years ago they had parted on bad terms. Gendry sees the way she looks at him in the camps, with that shadow of disappointment on her face. And despite the time that has passed and how they’ve grown, a part of him feels like he’d truly wronged her, betrayed her, and its unpleasantness has formed a knot in his belly.

His companions say it’s because Arya is pretty. Well, _pretty_ isn’t the word they use, but Gendry struggles to think of such a highborn lady like _that_. Deep down, he knows that there might be some truth to it; Arya—now a woman grown—is lovely. Lovelier than he ever could have guessed back then. Maybe if he’d known then what he knows now…maybe he would not be so quick to anger her. But she’s a lady—a _princess_ —and even someone as strange as Arya would not think to return the affections of someone as small as him.

Gendry tries to tell himself that much. She’s kind to everyone, no matter their status, but kindness and _love_ are entirely different things. And besides, he had hurt her, and Arya had never been one to forget a slight. If he spoke to her though…

Gendry pauses in the corridor, clenching his fists in frustration. She _wouldn’t_. She has better prospects, and ones that have not angered her. Or at least not _yet_. Of course, there was no telling whether she would suffer any of _those_ men. Maybe she would find comfort in a friend, even one who had disappointed her. Maybe she could look _past_ all that. Arya is willful; perhaps she could even convince her brother to allow it. Or maybe she would not care at all because the war would begin soon, and they’re all likely to die anyway.

Had it not been for the sound coming from further down the corridor, he might have stayed stuck to that spot all night, debating the merits of acknowledging his interest in Arya and confessing that interest to her after apologizing for the way he had hurt her. Gendry walks on, curious. He knows Arya went this way since there’s no other place to go, and whatever he had heard sounded similar to her voice.

As he cautiously rounds the corner, Gendry is immediately caught off guard, but has the good sense to retreat enough so he cannot be seen. The moonlight is low, but it’s enough to make out two figures intertwined in the corner, against the wall. He’s spent too many years in inns and alehouses not to know what the fit of their bodies means. But, he hadn’t expected to find her like _this_ , with _him._

She’s wrapped around his waist, her skirts lifted to reveal shapely, pale legs. Her hands are lifted above her head, though whether to steady herself or because she cannot seem to get them working is a mystery to him.

And, Seven help him, Arya is beautiful like this, her hair tousled and lips parted. She whines and moans and writhes. Gendry watches her bring her hands to the man’s dark hair—her _brother’s_ hair—and urge him on.

_Jon Snow_.

It’s like a punch to the stomach when he wraps his head around it. Arya, in the corner, in the dark, with her legs around her brother. Briefly, Gendry thinks that the king has forced her into… _this_. Because she _wouldn’t_.

And yet, he knows the sounds that whores make for a man’s benefit. And this, the song she makes beneath his touch—to Gendry’s heart—sounds like she sings it truly.

And it’s a song she’ll never sing for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been working nightly on the winter's queen update, so hang tight! I'm in the middle of writing the good part. ;)


End file.
